falloutpnpfandomcom-20200214-history
Repair
What would a Fallout game be without weapons? Well, it would still be a role-playing game, but sometimes the role you want to play is the guy who shoots people in the face. Players and Overseers should be able to find just about everything they need to lay waste to the myriad hostile creatures of the wasteland. Weapons are divided up into seven categories: unarmed augmentation (increases punch damage), small melee, large melee, thrown, small firearm, large firearm, and traps. However, despite these distinctions, weapons sometimes can be used in multiple ways. For example, a combat shotgun can be used as a firearm (shooting) or a melee weapon (butt smash). Using Weapons When a character makes an attack against another target, they must use an attack mode from their weapon against the specified target (character or hex). Though some critters may have special attack modes that fall outside of what is listed here, this list should encompass most weapons and attacks. Single Shot A single shot attack mode comes from a firearm. Though the weapon may have an explosion damage subtype, ultimately it is only fired at one target. Full damage listed for the weapon or ammo is applied to that target only. Double Shot This is identical to single shot, but two barrels are firing simultaneously. It is used rarely, mostly for weapons like double-barreled shotguns. Burst and Auto Burst and Auto attacks allow the attacker to fire off a number of rounds from a firearm in a very short period of time, always at one target. Weapons that are burst-capable will list the number of rounds the burst fires. All bursts suffer a 0/4/8 penalty to hit for rounds after the first. The first penalty is applied to the second round in the burst. The second is applied to all subsequent rounds. Only one attack roll is made for all rounds in the burst. E.g.: Frank has a 9mm sub-machine gun with a 6 shot auto burst and a 0/4/8 burst penalty. He needs a 15 to hit his target. His total, after rolling, is 21, which is enough to hit. The second round has a 4 penalty, pushing him to 15, which still hits. The third, fourth, fifth, and sixth rounds are at 13, so they all miss. The critical hit and critical fail chance for a weapon that uses a burst is increased by 1 for each aditional round fired out of the gun above 1. A submachine gun that fires 6 shots per burst has its critical chances affected by +5%, however, critical hits and fails are only applied to the last shot fired. If there are not enough rounds in the gun to meet the burst (eq 4 rounds in a 6 burst gun) it will still fire as many as it has and the critical hit will be applied to the last round in the shortoned burst. Spray Spray attacks are typically used with "scatter" ammunition like buckshot or a multi-projectile energy weapons or chemical throwers. Spray attacks work somewhat like burst attacks, but there are a few fundamental differences. When fired, a Spray attack targets an opponent like a typical single shot weapon, but when it hits should there be another opponent within point blank range in a small cone of the targeted foe, he may be hit at a -4 penalty. Should there be another foe within a small cone within Close Range (x2 range) treat that target as being attacked at a -11 penalty. Throws and Lobs Lobs and throws use the Throw skill, but may be performed with a variety of items (even non-weapons). Throws travel in a straight line and are intended to cause damage with the force of the attack. Lobs can be thrown at hex targets even if the attacker does not have a line of sight, though he or she must be able to reasonably reach said target with a vertical arc. A lob is not intended to cause direct harm, but to get the item into a specified hex. Lobs are often used to toss grenades into the center of a crowd or to toss equipment to allies. Lobs have half the range that the item normally uses (use improvised weapon rules for non-weapons) and suffer a 4 penalty to hit Overload Characters using weapons that take SECs or MFCs as their primary ammo can perform an action called "overloading". The overload action itself is a standard action, but the process takes one or more full rounds. For each round of overloading, the weapon will effectively fire another charge of ammunition during a single shot. Performing one round of overloading costs twice as much ammunition as a single shot would normally require. Once the overload maximum has been reached, it costs one shot worth of ammunition per round to hold the overload (regardless of the number of overloads that have been performed). A character can release the overload harmlessly as an action. Cones There are two important terms that may come up in a few of the attack modes: narrow cone and wide cone. A narrow cone is defined as a 30º cone, the angle between a hex vertex and the middle of an adjacent hex face from the center of a hex that contains both. A wide cone is defined as a 60º cone, the angle between a hex vertex and an adjacent hex vertex from the center of a hex that contains both. Players need not use cones strictly on the hex vertices and faces, but a cone originating from their hex will always have its source at the center of their hex. A hex and its occupant(s) are considered to be "inside" a cone if more than half of the hex is within the cone. Cones angles that fill the exact same fraction of hexes on the left and right should be specified as left-biased or right-biased hexes. A left-biased cone will affect hexes on the left and a right-biased cone will affect hexes on the right. Butts, Pistol-Whips and Beyonette Attacks Most guns can be used as a sort of bashing weapon in dire emergancies. You may opt to use your projectile weapon as a melee weapon at a -2 melee penalty if there is a foe within range. "Rifle Butts" count as two handed attacks and deal 1d8+ double ST, and "Pistol Whips" are 1d6+ST. Beyonette lass weapon mods may be attached to weapons and individualy have seprate statistics. Weapon Durability and Repair When you loot a gun, or buy one at a shop, determine the HP by rolling 1d10. For each point of Health missing from a weapon, it loses 5% of its value and gain a -1 to accuracy (if a projectile firing weapon), or -1 Damage (if a Melee type weapon) If two weapon are similar in type their parts may be combined to restore HP. You choose one weapon to break down for parts and one weapon to repair. The broken down weapon contributes 50% of it HP to the weapon being repaired. Should the weapon being broken down have 0 HP, it still repairs 1 HP. If a weapon restores another's HP above 10, then the remaining HP becomes spare parts that may be used to repair that specific gun at a later time. A Weapon can be repaired by a qualifying repairman for 20% of the gun's max value per point of HP Weapon Matinence Kit A weapon Matinence kit may be used to improve the condition by 1 HP. It cannot be used on a weapon that has 0 HP. The kit is used up in the process.. They cost 300 Caps Gun Repair Kit Should a weapon's HP reach 0, a weapon repair kit may be used to bring a gun's HP back up to 1. The kit is used up in the process. They cost 500 Caps Duct Tape and Wonderglue If a Melee Weapon's max value is 250 caps or less, it can be repaired 1 HP by using a roll of duct tape or wonder glue industrial epoxy. They cost 50 Caps Firearms By far one of the most common weapons in the wasteland, fire arms are anyweapons that use traditional power and primer ammunition to propel bullets in a nearly streight line. 9mm and tank rounds are Firearms ammunition, 40mm grenades are not, as they are lobbed by force, not sent in a streight line. Melee Weapons Small Item Smash (Pistol-whip): *Damage: 1d6 *Accuracy: -2 Large Item Smash (Rifle-bash): *Damage: 1d8 *Accuracy: -4 One handed melee weapons: ST + Weapon Damage Two handed and Unarmed modifier: (2 x ST) + Weapon Damage Large Melee Weapons thwo handed weapons gain a damage bonus of double the strength score. All two handed Melee weapons are considered Heavy weapons and thus cannot be used in the same round as a movement action. However, charges are still permitted if the player did not move. Large Melee weapons always knock foes back on critical hits Medium Club - 75 Caps *A lightweight two-handed bludgeon. Along the lines of a baseball bat, 9-Iron golf club, broken board or other such whacking tool. *Damage: 1d10+6 *ST req: 1 Huge Club - 250 Caps *A massive, crude makeshift crudgle meant for slow brutal swings. A chunk of cement attached at the end of rebar, a sledge or a heafty piece of pipe conduet. *Crit Modifiers: Knockdown on Critical hits *Damage: 1d8+10 *ST req: 3 Two-Handed Blade - 1,000 Caps *Hand forged two handed swords, axes and spears, makeshift bumper blades, helicopter arms sharpended to a brutal edge, fireman's axes. Anything realy big with a sharp edge *Crit Modifiers: x2 Crit Chance, x2 Critical Damage *Damage: 1d10+8 *ST req: 2 Chainsaw, 1/24 MFC - 2,500 Caps *You know what this is. Powed by micro fission cells now'adays do to lack of gasoline. *Single Attack, Burst attack (3) *Crit Modifiers: +3% Crit chance *Damage: 1d8, Burst 1d8+2 *ST req: 4 EMP Axe, 2/24 ECP - 3,000 Caps *Less of an axe, and more of a high wattage contact afixed to a metal arm. perfect for stunning foes or disabling machines. *Crit Modifiers: Stuns for 1d4 rounds on critical hits, x3 Crit Chance *Damage: 1d8+2 Melee, 2d6+10 EMP *ST req: -1 Plasma Torch, 2/24 ECP - 3,000 Caps *An industrial Plasma cutter repurposed for defense. *Crit Modifiers: Ignites foes on critical hits *Damage: 1d8+2 Melee, 2d6+8 (Fire) *ST req: 3 Super Sledge, 2/24 SEC - 3,500 Caps *A kinitec storage device affixed to a sledge to deliver incredably devistating force upon contact. Battaries not included. *Damage: 1d10+14 *ST req: 5 Small Melee Weapons All Small Melee weapons deal x2 Critical damage and x3 Sneak attack Critical damage, Some deal even more then this. Light Club - 10 Caps *A light weight whacking implement, such as a chair leg, nights sticks, wooden war club, or rolling pin. *x2 Crit Damage, x3 Sneak Crit Damage *Damage: 1d8+2 *ST req: -2 Solid Club - 150 Caps *A heafty metal or solid bashing device, such as a lead pipe, hammer, wrench, or crowbar. *x2 Crit Damage, x3 Sneak Crit Damage *Damage: 1d8+4 *ST req: -1 Small Knife - 200 Caps *A stilleto, shiv, switchblade, razor or kitchen knife. An easy to hide, quick to use, accurate, and suprisingly deady (when in the right hands) device. *x2 Crit Chance, x4 Crit Damage, x5 Sneak Crit Damage *Damage: 1d6+4 *ST req: -3 Combat Knive - 450 Caps *A trenchknife, bayonete, meat cleaver, or bowie knife. Perfect for skinning deathclaws or threatining traders. Now THATS a knife. *x3 Crit Damage, x4 Sneak Crit Damage *Damage: 1d6+6 *ST req: -2 One Handed Blade- 750 Caps *Balanced slashing tool of combat. Chinese oficer's swords, Machetes, Katanas and Med-evil replicas, hand axes, ETC. *x2 Crit Damage, x3 Sneak Crit Damage *Damage: 1d8+8 *ST req: 1 Deathclaw Knife - 550 Caps *The legendary talon of a deathclaw, wrapped at the end and used as a brutal combat knife. Because it is made out of an organic material it is much more flimsey and will break slightly with every use *50% Crtical chance, Knife Breaks on Critical Hits. x3 Crit Dam, x4 Sneak Crit Dam *Damage: 1d6+6 *ST req: 0 Shock Baton, 3/24 SEC - 1,000 Caps *Want to keep the peace? Non-leathely zap foes into submition with this handy cattle prod or taser stick! Also highly effective versus machines. *x2 Crit Damage, x3 Sneak Crit Damage *Damage: 1d6+2 (melee), 2d10+2 Energy *ST req: 0 Shiskebab - 1,500 Caps *A Sharpened blade wreathed in fire. Fuled via tube by a gastank backpack. *2 Gal Fuel Tank, uses 4 oz (1/2 Cup) of gas per round. (32 rounds per Gal) *x2 Crit Damage, x3 Sneak Crit Damage *Critical Fails Harm you for 1d10+5 Fire Damage (though never Ignite you) *Damage: 1d8+8 Melee, 1d10+5 (Fire) *ST req: 2 Ripper, 1/24 SEC - 2, 750 Caps *A fully functional one handed chain blade fuled by small energy cells *Melee, Melee + Burst (3) *+3% Crit Chance, x2 Crit Damage, x3 Sneak Crit Damage *Damage: 1d6 (Melee), 1d6+2 -5 DT (Burst) *ST req: 2 Fist Weapons Punches and Kicks Without weapons, most creatures can still make punches and kicks. These are strikes with hands/forepaws/pseudopods/feet and similar appendages. For players, all punches and kicks deal 1d6+(STx2) damage on their own. Sermutans are larger and buker and thus deal 1d8+(STx2) damge. Fist Weapons Fist weapons are typically smaller then other types of melee weapons, however this affords them a versitility in regards to freeing up the hand of the user for other objects. Because they are wrapped around, rather then in the hand, the player may be considered armed with the weapon while the other two hands may fight as usual with a slight penalty. Name , Ammo - Caps *Desc *x2 Crit Damage, x3 Sneak Crit Damage *Damage: *ST req: Brass Knuckles *Heavy metal tool wrapped around the knuckles to cause maximum pain with little effort. Spiked Knuckles *Same as above, but with spikes or studs pointing out the front Bladed Gauntlet *This cumbersome writst wrap consists of sharp cerated blades bound to the hand and fist of the user. Its heavy, but brutaly effective. Balistic Fist *Ammo: .410 ga *Obtrusive Penalty: -3 *Capacity: 4 Internal load *Damage: Fist + 4 damage to unarmed and fires a .410 round (1d10+4) *Special: The balistic fist is a specialized unarmed weapon, It has a pressure activated spike extending above the fist attached to a small .410 shotgun mount. When the attacker makes a successful punch and does damage to the target they fire a 100% acurate round. When ever a round is spent, the emptied shell is automaticly ejected out of the weapon and a new round chambered. Since the shotgun round is fired directly at point blank, it does not recieve its typical x1.5 DT penalty. Industrial Fist *Ammo: MFC (24 uses) *Obtrusive Penalty: -5 *Damage: ist +2 Damage *Special: Can use a burst attack on hit (0/-2/-4) to do an aditional 1d10 Damage, -5 DT. Each use of the burst costs 1 (3 per full burst) charges of a small energy cell. *This prewar-hardware is a pnumaticly extending circular saw attached to the back of a glove. Power Fists *Ammo: SEC (24 Uses) *Obtrusive Penalty: -4 *Damage: 1d6 +3 Damage *Special: This powerful, hi-tech gauntlet has a pnumatic plate attached to the end that deals an adational 2d6+6 Damage on melee hits. Each hit drains the cell by 1 charge. Mantis Fist *Damage: 1d6 +8 Damage, -4 DT *Obtrusive Penalty: -3 *Special: +25% Critical fail *This Gauntlet has the large, razor sharp forearm of a giant mantis strapped to it. While powerful, because it is made of an organic material it will wear out faster then other weapons. Death Claw Fist *Damage: 1d6 +8 Damage, -10 DT *Obtrusive Penalty: -5 *Special: +20% Critical fail *This wrist brace has the legendary sharp talons of a death claw mounted to it. While powerful, because it is made of an organic material it will wear out faster then other weapons. Zap Glove *Ammo:1 SEC/ 2 Charges per Shot (12 Uses) *Damage: 1d6, +1d8+20 (Energy) *Obtrusive Penalty: -3 *Special: Critical hits stun the foe for 1d2 Rounds *This glove has an electric EMP plate attached to the front. Any time a foe is punched, it will send out a massive jolt of electricity. Thrown Grenades Grenades typicaly do not deal normal critical damage, but have secondary effects instead. A grendae must wait its proper delay time before it explodes, which is typicaly 1 round. A player holding a grenade must declare when he is pulling the pin/ lighting a fuse to a thrown explosive and may throw the explosive any action phase there after. Some grenades explode when suddenly jarred after being primed, such as Molotove coctails. These are able to explode on direct contact with a foe. Foes have a chance to both see a grenade and throw it back, should the spot the grenade while it is still live, they may throw it back as their action (they must be within 1 Sq to throw it however). To see the grenade, them must suceed on a 15 Investigation check. To determine how to hit a foe with a hand thrown or launched object, use the following rule: Use the throw skill againts the target's AC. If the check wins against the AC, it is a direct hit and thrown weapons such as hatchets and spears deal damage, and grenades will hit and deal 1 damage and detonate as per usual. should the skill fail, the target will land in a position arournd the foe based on 1d8, then 1d4 squares away from that position. The folloing chart shows where a thrown object will land: Thrown weapon range is equil to 6+ST Thrown Melee Weapons Rock *Damage: 1d2 *Critical hits knock opponents back 1 hex *Free Throwing Knife *Damage: 1d6 + 8 *Crit Chance x2 *Critical Damage x4 *10 Caps *5 Pack, 45 Caps Launchers and Thrown Weapons Launchers are weapons designed to lob or spray a projectile at or upon a target, unlike Firearms, which fire a round in an almost straight line. These weapons attack with the same rules as grenades (though with greater range) and misses are subject to the 1d8, 1d6 rule. Fat-Boy 25mm Grenade Rifle *Ammo: 25mm Grenade *Damage: 1d4+1 x 5 *Splash Radius: 1 Hex, 50% 2 Hex *Capacity: 1 *Range: 12 *Modes: Single Grenade Machine Gun *Ammo: 25mm Grenade *Damage: 1d4+1 x 5 *Splash Radius: 1 Hex, 50% 2 Hex *Capacity: 24 *Range: 15 *Modes: Single, Burst (4) Grenade Pistol *Ammo: 25mm Grenade *Damage: 1d4+1 x 5 *Splash Radius: 1 Hex, 50% 2 Hex *Capacity: 1 *Range: 7 *Modes: Single 25mm Anti-Personel Rifle *Ammo: 25mm Grenade *Damage: 1d4+1 x 5 *Splash Radius: 1 Hex, 50% 2 Hex *Capacity: 5 *Range: 10 *Modes: Burst (2) 25mm Grenade Mount *Ammo: 25mm Grenade *Damage: 1d4+1 x 5 *Splash Radius: 1 Hex, 50% 2 Hex *Capacity: 1 *Range: 5 *Modes: Single 40mm Grenade Rifle *Ammo: 40mm Grenade *Damage: 1d6+3 x 5 *Splash Radius: 2 Hex, 50% 4 Hex *Capacity: 1 *Range: 12 *Modes: Single 40mm Grenade Mount *Ammo: 40mm Grenade *Damage: 1d6+3 x 5 *Splash Radius: 2 Hex, 50% 4 Hex *Capacity: 1 *Range: 7 *Modes: Single Grenade Shotgun *Ammo: 40mm Grenade *Damage: 1d6+3 x 5 *Splash Radius: 2 Hex, 50% 4 Hex *Capacity: 4 *Range: 12 *Modes: Single (Pump Action) Traps Tripwire Bomb *An explosive hooked to a tripwire or other activator. *Damage: 1d2+3 x 5 Concusive *Area: 1 Sq, 1/2 Damage 2 Sq *Special: Can be hooked up to an electronic item to explode on activation *Arm: 10 *Disarm: 15 *Delay: None Landmine *Damage 1d6+4 x 5 Concussive *Area: 2 Sq, 1/2 Damage 4 Sq *Special: They are triggered by pressure on their hex, set by the character for between 5 and 4000 lbs. *Arm: 5 *Disarm: 10 *Delay: up to 10 rounds *Price: Pulse Mine *Damage: 2d6+4 x 5 Energy Damage *Area: 2 Sq, 1/2 Damage 4 Sq *Special: They are triggered by the presence within 10' of active electronics with a threshold of tiny, small, large, or great (creature size) set by the character. Multiple creatures can effectively count as a larger creature for purposes of setting a pulse mine off. *Arm: 5 *Disarm: 10 *Delay: up to 10 rounds *Price: Bear Trap *Damage: 2d8+6 (8-22) *Special: Bear traps have a 5 Difficulty to set and disarm. They are triggered by pressure on their hex, set by the character for between 5 and 4000 lbs. When a steel trap is sprung, it automatically hits and causes a crippled leg. Time Bomb *A timed explosive attached to a tripwire *Damage: 1d2+3 x 5 Concusive *Area: 1 Sq, 1/2 Damage 2 Sq *Special: Can be hooked up to an electronic item to start count down on activation *Special: Can be wrapped together using Trap skill to do +10 Damage for each additional dynamite *Arm: 10 *Disarm: 15 *Delay: 1 round to 24 hours Shotshell Trap *A 12ga shotgun shell bored through a mousetrap, creating a deadly tripwire activator Foot Trap *A simple 3x3x2 ft pit filled with sharp spikes. when the victem walks on it, the concealed surface gives way to have their foot impaled. Spring trap *A large spike or searies of spikes attached to a bent branch or other flexable arm. when activated the trap will violently swing at the victem stabbing or impaling them. Category:Simple system